black_omenfandomcom-20200214-history
URU LIVE (ARG)
This ARG Was Founded In Response To Many ASMR Videos On YouTube And Follows An Alternative History of The September 11 Attacks Where A 9 Year Old Boy Was Recruited Into The Cavalry I Am 25 Years Old This Alternate History Speculative Fiction Assumes I Joined I$I$ And Actually Met The Leader of The Islamic Opposition Founded In Opposition To The Islamic of Iraq And The Levant This Speculative Fiction Assumes That I Was Able To Collapse The Ranks of The Entire United States Government By Simply Posting Classified Information On Social Media Without Circumventing Any Security Software This Speculative Fiction Assumes The September 11 Attacks Were Used As A False Flag For A Mass Alien Abduction of American Children I Would've Been One of Many Abductees The September 11 attacks (also referred to as 9/11) were a series of four coordinated terrorist attacks by the Islamic terrorist group al-Qaeda on the United States on the morning of Tuesday, September 11, 2001. The Following A Night The Cavalry Began Abducting Human/American Children In Rural Areas of The United States While The Fake News Was Spinning Big Lie As Usual The Cavalry Was Recruiting As Usual Myself Among Many Other Abductees Were Recruited Into The Cavalry And By Now At 25 Years Old I Had Already Developed A Reputation For Jackal Hunting Which Differs Greatly From Ghost Hunting In URU LIVE ARG I Had Been Flying Helter-Skelter Since I Was 9 Years Old And At My Current Age 25 Years Old Began Flying The Big Ships And Eventually Planned The Attack On Geneva As A Distraction To Allow Lester To Take Control of A C-12 And Bring Down The Guild Hall Wiping Out The House Senate Congress And Major Generals As Well As The President of The United States In The One Location During Defcon 1 Yes I'd Do That I Don't Care About My Country As Far As I Know America Is The Islamic State of Iraq And The Levant There's Very Little Information On The Internet To Challenge Otherwise Expanding On The Lore of URU LIVE This Is An Anti-American Speculative Fiction That Promotes Autonomy And A Different Kind of Sharia Uru Live is an MMOG created by Cyan Inc.. It was originally released together with Uru: Ages Beyond Myst, but was soon cancelled due to a lack of players. Since then, there have been multiple re-releases of Uru Live, with the most recent being Myst Online: Uru Live again, which is currently the most recent game in the franchise. With This ARG Being A Spinoff The Original release of Uru Live was very similar to Ages Beyond Myst and was released together with it. When it was shut down by its publisher, Ubisoft, in 2004, many of the Ages that had been in development were cancelled. Some were later released in The Path of the Shell, Myst V: End of Ages, and Myst Online: Uru Live In January 2006, almost two years after the shutdown of the original Uru Live, Cyan released Untìl Uru. It served as a replacement of Uru Live. Cyan did not provide any support or updates for the game, which was run for the most part solely on fan-based servers, called shards. In February of the same year, Cyan created their own shard, called D'mala. The content of Untìl Uru was almost entirely identical to that of the original Uru Live, though the Wall in Gahreesen was made available for use by explorers, and the Wall notebook was placed in each Control Room. An official continuation of Uru Live was released in February 2007 as Myst Online: Uru Live, or MO:UL for short. It was published by GameTap as a digital download via their service, which was subscription-based. However, it was cancelled after one year, in April 2008. Unlike the previous Uru Live releases, GameTap also released a version for Mac OS X. The story was mostly continuous, but the community has made up a division into multiple "episodes". A summary of the events of Myst Online: Uru Live can be found on the official forums, in a thread called The Heritage Documents Two years after the cancellation of MO:UL, Cyan acquired the rights for the game and re-released it as Myst Online: Uru Live again, or MO:ULagain for short, in February 2010. It is still being maintained and can be played for free, however it is funded with donations. The content is currently identical to that of MO:UL, with the exceptions of some bug fixes and additional fan-created clothing. It was announced at Mysterium 2014 that fan-created content would start being implemented into the game "at some point within the next year or two", as well as some of the Myst V Ages, such as Noloben and Laki'ahn, and some of the Ages that had been cancelled when the original Uru Live was shut down, with the project being organized by a group of explorers called the Intangibles. In December 2015, an "update" was released that did not contain any visible changes, though there were changes to the build process to facilitate future incorporation of fan-contributed changes. Official Website Like You Said Brother "Stupid People Should't Breed" Bigfoot Is Not Stupid